


Barbara’s Birthday

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/M, One Shot, Party, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Barbara’s birthday is here. To prepare for it, Adam and Lydia have her stay in the attic whilst they prepare a party for her with Betelgeuse’s help.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Barbara’s Birthday

February 21st...

When Barbara looked at the calendar, that familiar date surprised her. She'd told the Deetzes when her birthday was (As had Adam) and Lydia quickly jotted down that it was their birthdays on the appropriate dates. Adam's was in the middle of June so he was a Gemini. Barbara wasn't aware that her birthday was today (Time did pass differently for ghosts than it did for the living after all).

Did ghosts celebrate birthdays?

Meanwhile, Lydia was standing in the kitchen, trying to figure out if ghosts could eat cake.

'Maybe ask Adam later,' Lydia thought.

Betelgeuse appeared.

"Yoooooooo"

"Hey, Betelgeuse," said Lydia.

Lydia was already pulling together ingredients for a cake.

"Can I help?" The demon asked.

"Sure," said Lydia. "Just don't set anything on fire like the last time you helped bake something."

"Gotcha."

He helped her make the cake and, surprisingly, this time he didn't set anything of the sort on fire.

And the cake looked really good.

Adam came downstairs.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. We were just making a cake for Barb's birthday. Beej didn't manage to set anything on fire this time around, which is good."

Adam nodded, smiling.

"She's gonna be so happy."

"I know. Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can ghosts eat cake?"

"Yep."

Betelgeuse was quick to turn it around. "Ghosts don't actually need to eat. The food would just disappear into nothingness as you don't have a stomach to digest it. You could try though."

"As long as it doesn't just go directly through, I think we're fine."

"Do you mind distracting Barbara long enough so we can get the rest of the party set up?" asked Lydia, looking at Adam.

"Sure!" The ghost smiled.

Adam went upstairs, leaving Lydia and Betelgeuse to finish up with setting up Barbara's birthday party.

Betelgeuse found some streamers

He moved to hang them up in a random place but Lydia stopped him. "Betelgeuse, hang those streamers around the dining room."

"Gotcha."

He hung them around the dining room.

Lydia had a thought.

"We need to distract Barbara!"

"Wait..." She facepalmed.

"My brain is not working today."

Meanwhile... in the attic...

"...Adam, I love you, but what are you doing?"

"Juggling."

"Okay, but I really need to go downstairs for something."

"I'll get it!"

"Adam, you really don't need t-," said Barbara.

"I insist."

"O.....kay then." She looked suspicious.

"What is it you need?" asked Adam, stopping with his juggling and grinning widely at his wife. This made her even more suspicious.

"What is he doing?" Barbara wondered. "What's going on, anyways?"

Adam came back upstairs and handed Barbara whatever it was she needed before resuming with his juggling because Lydia and Betelgeuse still weren't ready for her to come down yet.

"Adam. What did Lydia and Betelgeuse blow up this time?" Barbara smirked.

"Nothing." Then Adam thought, 'She's onto me'.

"Okay then. So, you decided to learn to juggle?"

"What? No. I've been able to juggle since I was a teen," said Adam.

"Oh."

Adam stopped juggling and exited the attic.

Barbara sighed sadly, before sitting down on a box, humming "Happy Birthday" to herself.

Eventually, Adam came back into the attic and led Barbara downstairs.

With her eyes closed.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

Barbara did so, and let out a happy gasp, before hugging everyone.

"Happy birthday, Barbara," said Lydia.

It was a very happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
